


戈德里克山谷的美丽传说

by yuxin_z



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: 戈德里克山谷新来了一位拉丁文教授，他和其他人有些不一样。nc-17 ABO设定未成年gg/成熟教授邓布利多会有一点变态
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	戈德里克山谷的美丽传说

NC-17，较高车速，小格*中邓，慎入  
那个红发omega一搬来戈德里克山谷，就在这个闭塞的小镇引发了一场小小的骚动。

他姓邓布利多，是镇上中学新来的拉丁文教授，独居在镇边缘的一所房子。不同于别的已步入老年的教授的白发苍苍，行动迟缓，他刚过四十岁，眼角有了细细的纹路，有着纯蓝的美丽眼睛和肉感的可爱下巴。他棕红的长发富有弹性，发梢一直垂到挺翘的屁股上。他永远看起来反应敏捷而又举止庄重，还有，他是一个成熟的omega。除此之外，他其实和其他教授没有什么不同。可是每当他安静的抱着课本和教案经过走廊，总会引起周围学生的关注。对于这些十七八岁刚刚分化不久的alpha们来说，没有什么能比一个熟透了并且没有伴侣的omega更令人兴奋了。他们三五成群聚在教室外面，用下流的口吻谈论着Omega的身体直到他走到面前时才停下来，收敛起嚣张的表情，换上油滑的腔调问好。那些男孩会在和他说话时深深吸气，企图闻到一丝信息素。他们灼热的视线永远黏在他用合体的三件套包裹的丰满臀部和胸部上。这些男孩不知道他们的行为像极了他们的alpha父辈在酒吧里的样子。在校外邓布利多的遭遇也差不多，即使和其他omega比起来他依然是出众显眼的。不管他是穿着正装挂着十字架去教堂礼拜还是穿着家常毛衣长裤去市场买菜，他总会成为整条街的焦点。alpha们带着一点都富于暗示的笑向他脱帽致敬，omega们看着他窃窃私语。然而，他只谨慎地看着自己的前方，似乎什么都没有发生。

这一年夏天，只有十二岁的盖勒特还在为自己刚刚得到的第一辆脚踏车兴奋着。他还没有分化，穿着孩子气的短裤，金色的短发是理发店的应付之作。整个暑假，他都骑着新车子在镇上转来转去。当他在一个炎热的午后停在海岸边时，对面房子的门开了，他第一次遇见了邓布利多。

在此之前他对邓布利多的了解都是来自身边长辈的议论，其实邓布利多的形象是不太好的。一个独居的omega再怎样小心谨慎降低存在感，总是会引来无数议论，更何况他是如此诱人。盖勒特看着邓布利多只披了一件睡袍站在门口，系带堪堪护住了私密部位，右侧衣襟滑落，露出丰满光洁的肩头，一束暗红的发丝垂在一旁。盖勒特注意到他个子不矮但骨架纤小，身材丰腴。他抬手示意盖勒特过来。盖勒特像木头人一样直直地走过去，几乎不敢盯着邓布利多半掩的胸脯和挺翘的屁股。他忍不住想起几个大男孩说，邓布利多请他们帮忙买烟，当他们接钱时却解开睡袍，求他们操他。盖勒特看着邓布利多手里的几张纸币，晕头晕脑地想，或许那些大男孩不是在吹牛。他失望的发现自己身高只到邓布利多的肩头，胳膊腿又细又没有力气。一阵海风吹落了邓布利多手里的纸币也吹起了他的睡袍下摆，盖勒特蹲下捡钱时沾满汗水的鼻尖碰到了他光裸的大腿，留下一道水渍。他闻到了阿不思身上淡淡的玫瑰清香。

“要哪一种烟，夫人？”盖勒特庆幸自己还能清醒的问出这句。

“街角的杂货店老板知道，谢谢你，little boy，骑上你的脚踏车。”

他为little boy的称呼感到不甘。一只柔软的手托住了他汗津津的脸，“你的眼睛很美。”他直直地看进邓布利多纯蓝的目光，已经感受不到自己的存在。

在那天晚上的梦里，当他蹲下身用鼻尖蹭着邓布利多的大腿时邓布利多的睡袍系带滑落，白皙丰满的肉体无遮无拦的暴露在他面前。当他舔吻邓布利多的肩头时他发现自己比他怀里的男人还高一头，他感到自己已经有成年大小的阴茎第一次肿胀起来，正在Omega饱满的丰臀上摩擦，他为自己的力量与信息素感到兴奋。邓布利多用迷蒙充满渴望的眼神看着他，他听到自己的名字被反复呼唤，每一声都浸透了情欲。他的一只手被另一只柔软的手缓缓引导到Omega精致的半勃的阴茎上握住，刚露出头的鸟儿在他的掌心颤动，前液打湿了暗红色的耻毛，显得无助而可怜。梦里的成年男人显得多情而放荡，主动把肉感的胸部送到男孩的嘴边供他啃咬。盖勒特用力的揉捏着男人的乳头，听见了怀中人哭泣一般的呻吟。他似乎找到了主动权，不用人教，他的一根手指已经伸入了Omega的后穴，那里湿软的一塌糊涂，手指一探进去便被紧紧吸住。他把自己的阴茎挤进了男人圆润的屁股，毫无章法地抽送着。梦境里响起了他粗重的喘息。盖勒特最后记忆是omega后颈淡淡的玫瑰清香，当他的齿尖碰到肿胀的腺体的一刹那，他醒了过来。感到了刺眼的阳光和冰凉湿透的床单。房间里是浓重的松香气味。

他提前分化成了alpha，在一整夜梦到邓布利多后。


End file.
